The invention relates to an apparatus for storing and producing hydrogen from a solid compound having reduced overall dimensions and permitting the storage of hydrogen under a low pressure (from a few tenths of a bar to a few bars) and a low volume.
A large number of hydrogen storage means are constituted by metal cylinders in which the hydrogen is stored under a high pressure. This is disadvantageous from the safety standpoint due to risks of leaks and explosions, so that it is often necessary to place the cylinders outside buildings.
Other systems use a solid compound able to fix hydrogen by hydrogenation. In most cases this compound is in the form of a powder or grains placed within a sealed container having a hydrogen inlet and a hydrogen outlet. Heating means, generally outside the container, make it possible to heat the solid compound in order to cause the giving off of hydrogen.
Although such apparatuses eliminate explosion risks, they have the disadvantage of being relatively large because the compound is in the form of powder or grains and a large quantity is required for storing a large hydrogen volume and because the heating means are positioned outside the container.